False Smiles and Soft Spoken Lies
by MsButtorWorthless
Summary: They told me they were my family. That I was their beloved daughter. They lied. But after months alone and helpless, a child gets lonely. And so I went. ( Set in OotP. Pairings include OC x OC, RW x OC, RW x HG, OC x OC, HP X GW )


**A/N Hey guys! So this is my first story and I thought y'all might enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Never going to happen…. **

**Prologue**

My earliest memories begin when I was five years of age. It contains me as a young girl, swinging my arms, flowers clenched in my small, chubby hand, skipping merrily on the wood trail that heads straight for my back yard. The moon was full and at its highest point in the night sky, shedding very little light through the thick canopy of leaves above me. Leaves shuffled and twigs snapped around me, but my five year old mind dismissed it.

A feral snarl broke the silence, which was further shattered by my shrill screams. I dropped the bouquet that took so long to gather and took off as fast as my short legs could carry me.

Something broke in a run behind me, caught up quickly, and launched itself over my head. It landed on all fours and turned, golden eyes narrowed and piercing, with massive fangs, yellowed and bloodstained, barred at me. Saliva dripped from its mouth and formed a puddle beneath its paws. It snarled at me, stalked forward a few inches, and then launched at my shivering form.

I don't recall anything further than shrill shrieks coming from down the road, and the sound of heavy, pounding footsteps.

I woke up on the first floor of St. Mungo's-Creature-Induced Injuries, the Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites a week after that, screaming for my mum.

For several months, no one claimed me and I could not remember a family that could. Healer Meath and Trainee Healer Smethwyk were my only companions during that time, and they weren't the best company. One week out of every month they would shove a disgusting "potion' down my throat, and one day of that same week I would black out for several hours at a time.

Finally, after nearly ¾ of a year in St. Mungo's, I woke up one morning to see a young couple and two children, both about seven, crowded around my bed in the small ward.

They told me they were my family. That I was their beloved daughter and a dear sister. They took me home, smiling and laughing in relief, moving me swiftly out of St. Mungo's.

The mother was strict, but kind, exactly as I imagine my real mum to be. She gave me my love for baking and potion making. The father was care free and fun-loving. He loved me as if I was his daughter, which I knew I wasn't. Victoria, my older "sister', despised me the moment I stepped into our shared room, and from that day forwards swore death to my happiness. The opposite could be said of William, who loved his younger sister. As I grew up, he was my best friend, my closest confidant. We were inseparable, and we went through most of each other's firsts. First crush- his a family friends daughter and mine a muggle boy who gave me his prized stuffed bunny as a gift, first broken bone, first magic outburst.

Our friendship changed on September 1st, 1991, as William and Victoria sped off to their new school on the scarlet Hogwarts Express, leaving me heart-broken on Platform 9 ¾.

**A/N Thanks for reading guys and any comments are welcomed and appreciated! Thanks!**

**I'll try to keep an update schedule of once every week/two weeks, but with school. I make NO promises.**

**Oh, and I'm accepting suggestions for who ( you don't know her name yet!) should end up with! Of course I already have a love interest in the story, but I'm not sure if she'll end up with him yet.**

**I'm not promising that whichever character is suggested the most WILL end up with her, but I AM promising that whichever character is suggested the most will win his own one-shot with Maddie. Of course, it won't be related to this fic at all, except the characters, so it will most likely be a romance one-shot. Any who…..I love y'alls! Bye! Thanks for reading!**

**-Panda**


End file.
